


We don't talk about ...

by Voltik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltik/pseuds/Voltik
Summary: Keith just wants to keep living his peaceful days, but he is confronted with something he isn't ready for.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We don't talk about ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I wanted to write this down before I forgot about it and it became its own thing. Hope you like it.  
> English isn't my native language but I want to spread the ship to as many sheithers out there as I can so if you find anything off while reading that's why.  
> (But I'm trying to get better c: )

Another day and another failed job interview, Keith was a young man he was 25 years old, did look younger he was quite petite but even if his body looked slim he was pretty strong, he had black hair, purple eyes and a grumpy resting face. 

He worked at some part time jobs and he was okay with it. Was being the key word. His stupid roommate moved out of the apartment and he couldn’t afford the pay anymore, he tried to find another person but it wasn’t easy, not only his personality wasn’t the best when it came to meet new people he also have a big fluffy dog as a pet, since it looked as a wolf most people were scared as soon they looked it. Cosmo was a well behave dog but he was quite affectionate and it wasn’t the best first impression a wolf-like dog jumping on you as soon you entered the house. Finding another work with better pay seemed like the easiest answer he was so wrong about it. 

It was the end of another job-hunting day and to cheer him up his friends decided to take him drinking on Hunk’s restaurant. Yes, the guy had friends, he would consider living with them but they already had places to live in and there was no way he would ask them for money in fact it was really hard to convince him to accept the free meal and besides he liked his current home no one complained of his pet and even the neighbors where quite happy knowing the dog was the best guardian they ever had.

Keith was already at Hunk's restaurant and found them pretty easy, Lance, a short haired man a little taller than Keith, small eyes always smiling and saying whatever came to his mind without thinking. He was already flirting with the waitress. Next to him was Pidge, her real name wasn’t that but it was practically her name by how much she used it, she was one of the girls of the group, small with big eyes an messy light brown hair, she always said “to think of him as one of the boys”, she was the one who texted Keith the location and send her the picture of where they were sitting, she was talking with his brother Matt, he was taller and older than her but aside from that you wouldn’t miss he was her brother. 

-Where is Hunk? -Keith asked while sitting next to Matt.  
-He is busy on the kitchen. -Pidge said.  
-Isn’t it his free day? -Matt asked.  
-You know him, he saw a not “perfect” meal on the neighbor table and went back to the kitchen. -Pigde shrugged it off.  
-He only gets mad when it comes to food. -Lance said jokingly the waitress took Keith order and practically run away before Lance could speak again making the group giggle.

It didn’t take long for the friends to catch on with their lives even though they knew each other for ages, work and life didn’t let them meet so often, that was part of the reason Keith accepted the free meal. At some point Hunk joined after muttering “I feel much better now” with a smirk on his face. Hunk was a big man with a bigger heart, he was so gentle and was the first to try to calm down things down, sometimes they called him the “mom friend” he really didn’t mind it.  
The drinks came before the food and even if Keith didn’t want to admit it, he really needed the company.

-I tell you man is your looks who wants to hire someone who use a mullet. -Lance said putting his already empty beer on the table.  
-You got your job as a gift. -Keith hissed taking another sip from his own glass of beer.  
-I don’t see anything wrong with working on your family business. -Pidge said fidgeting with her phone.  
-I didn’t say that…  
-Anyways, I tell you is your freaking mullet you need to get a need look. -Lance insisted.  
-It doesn’t hurt to try -Hunk said still chewing his food.  
-Maybe… A new look will help you out. -Matt said taking a sip of his beer.  
-That’s what I’m saying – Lance shouted excitedly and then he looked directly at Matt with a scowl in his face- Just not with the same guy who did yours last time.  
-You looked like a nerd. – Pidge said searching the photo on her phone, there was matt with his hair really short maybe the shortest he has ever worn it and for good reason.  
-I looked like one but you are one – Matt teased his sister messing her hair with his hand.  
-At least we all learned Coran is only good with facial hair. -Hunk joked.  
-Oh that’s it you should go to Allura’s. – Lance said with the biggest smile while singing her name.  
-You only want to see her. -Everyone said in unison. All of them were friends with her but it was also where Mattew got his haircut so Lance was contradicting himself to fit his narrative as always.  
-She is really good at her work.  
-And she still has a boyfri- - Pigde tried to say but Lance stopped her.  
-Not important, not the point. 

Keith didn’t know when he agreed to cut his hair but as soon as he said yes Lance pulled him out the restaurant before he could change his mind. They all went directly to the hair salon Allura owned it was already late at night but they knew she wouldn’t mind.

Allura was a beautiful girl with long white fluffy hair, eyes bright blue, dark skin and tall. She was pretty inside on out also she was the one-sided crush of Lance.  
The salon was open but Lance couldn’t find Allura, sure there were still people dying their hair or getting some treatment finish.  
-If you are searching for Allura she already went home it was a long day. -A cheerful middle-aged man with an orange mustache said letting them in. -Can I help you?  
-What a surprise we were talking of you before. – Hunk said trying not to laugh, Pidge was already laughing and Matt and Lance said at the same time “no, no, not again” while trying to fine anyone really anyone else who were free.

That was when the eldest of the group found a familiar face.  
-Oh my… Shiro is that you? -Matt said practically running towards a tall muscular man, long white straight hair he was wearing a pony tail but he also had the same uniform all the other workers had. – How long have you been working here?

“Shiro?” Keith looked over and he couldn’t believe it, those gray eyes, that unique voice, his scar across the face he was definitely Shiro. Keith frozen in place the last time he saw him was in his wedding two years ago.  
Shiro was five years older than Keith he was a close friend of everyone but he and Keith had a special connection or at least he thought they had one. 

Keith never dared to say those feelings out loud because it was never the proper time, when they met for the first time Shiro had a boyfriend and when they broke up Shiro when out of the country to study and when they finally met again Shiro told him he was engaged. He tried so hard to be happy for his friend but when Shiro got married with a man he only knew for a few months that really hurt Keith, he smiled at his wedding but he couldn’t pretend to be okay with it so slowly they parted way.

-Where is “curtain”? -Matt asked jokingly, it was not really a secret he didn’t like him.  
-You know that isn’t his name -Shiro chuckled.  
-And you know I don’t care. -Matt replied.  
-Then why do you ask… Ugh never mind, long story we had a divorce almost as fast as we got married. -Shiro admitted shrugging the only thing he regretted more than marring him was inviting all his friends to the wedding he was tired of giving explanations and he knew it was his fault. -But never mind why are you here…

The big man looked behind Matt where Keith was trying to keep it cool or maybe get the earth to eat him or something while Lance had the most ridiculous shocked face he had ever put. 

Shiro was speachless, he had so much to say but he didn't know how to start. He wanted his marriage to work but how could it work when he barely knew the guy, also this man had his own friends and he was set on making them also Shiro's. So he always made him go together to all his friends gatherings, he didn't time for himself anymore he lost himself.

-What did we miss? -Pidge asked joining them again after getting lose laughing with (and at) Coran. Hunk was just behind her.  
-Did Keith choose to be bald? -Hunk joked but his jaw dropped when he met with Shiro eyes.  
It was a long awkward silence everyone was staring at Shiro who just smiled sheepishly.  
-Sorry for not being in contact I needed time.

“Time?” that was his excuse? Keith mind was becoming a mess he couldn’t get angry at Shiro… He didn’t want to … But why he was getting so angry? “you didn’t need time when you got engaged to a stranger, you didn't need time to say no to having a bachelor party, you didn’t need time when you say I do, you didn’t need time to stop replying to my messages” and worst of all "you didn't have time to tell me you changed your number..." 

No one dared to say anything, everyone knew how shocked Keith was when no one could find Shiro. They knew how close the two were and they knew he felt tossed aside. It broke him.

Matt was the only clueless there he didn’t know what was happening so he was surprised when Keith took a step closer to Shiro, he saw Keith and he knew by his eyes how much emotion he was holding in he had never seem him like that.  
Keith wanted to push him so badly, he should be happy like Matt and he would if he didn't cut him out like that not even thinking twice. He took Shiro by the collar of his shirt pulling him to his height looking him straight in the eyes and he just said two words before getting out of the building.

-Fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> We mostly see Keith side of story on this chapther I'm excited to write more but I'm not sure when it will come out.  
> You can follow me on twitter @HollowXVI I'm Xain. I will not give you spoilers but i will try to tell when the episode it's ready. (Or you can bookmark this lol)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
